Losing you
by silver-fox89
Summary: Cybil Bennet is shot on the job and Harry rushes to see if she's alright. shoed out of the hospital, he reunites with her a month later to tell her of thoughts he's wanted to let out for the longest time. Harry/Cybil


Losing you

_Authors note: memories of watching my brother play the first Silent Hill are few, but I do remember the relationship of Cybil and Harry. All rights go to Akira Yamaoka and Konami._

The door locked with a soft click almost echoing in the small apartment as father and writer Harry Mason entered his home with little Heather in his arm, her tiny hands wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Since it usually took him a while to come up with ideas for stories, he had to find other ways to pay the rent so taking a job at the local convenience store was the best way to go; Heather was only five at the moment so she would stay at a daycare center that her father had trusted for years, while he went off and earned a day's pay. He was at least grateful he got weekends off so that he could spend quality time with his beloved daughter.

Harry was finding it hard to find any ideas for his next book; the first one he had gotten published was called 'Into the Fog' and it was the story of his nightmarish ride through the ghost town of Silent Hill, fighting through all monsters and horrors to find his lost daughter. It sold quite a few copies and people he knew would compliment him saying it was one of the best horror fictions they had ever read, but Harry and one other person knew the story was true. He pushed his troubled thoughts aside and plopped down on his chair making sure to let Heather down gently before reaching for the remote and clicking o the TV. the news channel flashed before his eyes with what appeared to be breaking news.

"This just in, a group of robbers holding bank employees hostage were confronted by Braham's finest at three PM this afternoon. Finding no other way out they resorted to heavy gun fire and threatened to kill a hostage every five minutes unless the police left. Officer Cybil Bennet snuck up and managed to take out three of the four robbers, but was shot fatally in the side. The other officers managed to take the last one down but one of their own looked like she wasn't going to make it. The ambulance has taken her to the hospital in her home town; results are still unavailable at this time. This is..."

Harry quickly turned off the set, a look of shock and terror on his face as he tried to hold himself together. Cybil was a close friend to him, without her help he wouldn't have made it out of Silent Hill with Heather; he couldn't bear to sit by as she died. Heather looked up at her dad as her little mouth turned into a frown.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" she asked innocently and he looked down putting on his best smile despite the situation.

"Daddies okay honey don't worry." He told her as his inner thoughts came to a conclusion; he'd go to Brahams and see her, even if it may be the last time. Grabbing a snack for Heather he picked the small child up quickly and headed for the door.

"We're going to go on a little road trip just you and me kiddo." He said to her smiling as he buckled her in and she giggled; the last thing he wanted to do was upset his daughter with his worries, so he'd pretend this was a special outing for her sake. The old station wagon rocketed down the lone road that only had two destinations; Silent Hill and Brahams. To get to the ghost town you'd have to pass through Brahams but there was no way in hell he was going there. Heather had taken a little nap and Harry held tight to the wheel, his worry apparent in his white knuckles. The sound of sirens was heard as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, the amount of police officers around made it obvious that she was brought here. He ran for the front doors and practically flew through them stopping at the front desk. The receptionist looked up with a cocked eyebrow as he caught his breath, Heather clinging tight to his coat as he held her.

"Name?" she said bluntly.

"Harry Mason, look I'm not on your visitors list. I just drove over here from the next town over when I heard the news; Cybil's a friend of mine, I have to see if she's okay." He said in a hurried tone and the woman just sighed as if he was wasting her time.

"Next town or not, I can't let you see her now sir. She's fallen unconscious and we have to take her to the ER. If you'll just have a seat we'll call you when and if she wakes up." The receptionist said while looking at her paperwork. Her last few words only worried him more.

"But..." he started to protest but she held a finger up.

"Sir don't make me tell you again. We have a dozen police officers outside this building right now and it would be a bad idea if you started any trouble. Now please sit down." She finished and he let out a defeated sigh, turning to go sit in the waiting area with the rest of the patients, Heather was confused as to why her daddy was yelling so much. An hour passed into two and by now Harry feared the worst for the cop. His face was slightly sullen but he kept his mind busy by playing with his daughter; the current game was horsey and she giggled as her dad bounced her lightly on his knee. A nurse walked quietly into the room and he looked up.

"Mr. Mason?" she asked and he nodded.

"Please follow me." He obeyed and picked Heather up following the woman down the hall. He gulped slightly ready yet at the same time not for whatever was coming to him. She led him not to an operating room but rather a regular one where patients stayed to heal. The door opened quietly and the nurse motioned for him to enter and he did so.

"You have ten minutes of visiting time, she needs her rest." She said and Harry gave his thanks, the door closing quietly afterwards. Harry saw before him clean white bed sheets and curtains and upon walking closer he saw his friends face. She was quite pale but her breathing was even; in this state she actually looked vulnerable for once. Harry pulled up a stool and sat beside her bed setting Heather down on her feet. His brows furrowed in worry and Heather peered over the beds side bar to try and get a good look with her tiny height. A big intake of air had Harry looking up and Cybil slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she focused on was Harry and she was surprised to see him there.

"Harry? No, this must be a dream." She said weakly but he quickly picked up her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze, showing her that this was all quite real. A huge smile was spread on his face from the joy he felt, he didn't know what he would have done if she died.

"It's okay Cybil, you're going to be fine." He reassured and she smiled back. The shuffling of sheets caught her attention as she saw a familiar little face appear in front of her.

"Cybil!" Heather said with all the excitement her little body could muster as she crawled across the sheets and wrapped her arms around the police woman's neck. Cybil chuckled softly and hugged her back; it had been too long since she last visited the little girl.

"Heather be gentle." Harry said concerned for Cybil's stitches but she put her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry I'm alright. I'm tougher than this remember?" she said giving him a wink and he nodded running a hand through his hair. Heather got down and decided to explore the many shiny machines the room held and Harry decided that after this little scare he almost had, now was the best time to tell her something that had been on his mind.

"Cybil..." she looked at him as he tried to figure out the best way to announce this.

"Sir visiting hours are over, it's time to go." the nurse said and he inwardly cursed her timing. He got up and waved goodbye picking Heather up as he walked to the door.

"When I'm better, I'll come see you." She called out as the door closed. This was something Harry usually never heard her say but he was looking forward to some company; being a single father could get very lonely at times. A month passed without a word from the cop and he was starting to wonder if maybe she'd forgotten. It was Saturday evening and he had just spent a day at the park with Heather. They had finished eating dinner and she was in front of the small eighties styled TV set watching cartoons as her dad cleaned up. A knocking at the door had Harry raising his suspicions seeing as no one he knew would be calling for him at this time of night. Heather got up and went for the door but Harry caught her causing her to giggle as he lifted her up.

"Now Heather, what has daddy told you about answering the door? There could be bad strangers there." He said and he meant it, the cult was searching for his location to bring their precious 'Alessa' back to Silent Hill. That's why he had to hide his personal information, give Cheryl a fake name and even go so far as to dye her hair blonde to keep her safe; he wasn't about to let what happened to his first daughter happen a second time. He unlocked the door and opened it enough to look out, opening it the full way when he realised it was Cybil.

"Hey, don't look so shocked I told you I'd come by sometime." She said but he didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" she asked and he nodded stepping out of the way to let her inside. She was one of the few close friends he had, but still he felt slightly nervous around her because she was a cop, and it wasn't because of the whole power domination thing, it was because of something he did a few months earlier. A cult member had managed to find out where Harry was living and broke into the apartment. He was attempting to take Cheryl but Harry got in his way; finding that he was outmatched by himself, the cult member was about to leave and go tell the others of Harrys' location, but he didn't get far. Thinking quick Harry pulled his hand gun he had used to survive in the town so long ago from a table drawer, and shot the man in the back of the head. After he realised what he had done, he panicked knowing full well if he went to the police about the break in they'd question about the dead body. If Harry was charged he'd be put in jail and Cheryl would be taken away, so he drove the body and gun far away from his town and buried them; the police never knew because the cult member wasn't from around town so Harry got away with that crime, even though he was only protecting his daughter.

Even if no one knew, he couldn't help feel anxious around an authority figure like Cybil. She looked at him as though he had grown a third eye as he was still standing there lost in his own thoughts. She shoved his shoulder and snapped him out of it, he blinked a few times and Heather giggled as Cybil shook her head slightly.

"I swear you writers are always off in la la land." She said and he rubbed his temple.

"Sorry Cybil I'm just a little tired. Heather and I had a busy day, didn't we?" he said cuddling the small figure and she nodded looking at Cybil with wide and happy eyes.

"We played hide and go seek and I found daddy this many times." She boasted holding up all her little fingers.

"Really? Wow those are some good detecting skills you have, maybe you can come be a detective at the station one day and help us catch the bad guys huh?" she said cheerfully poking Heathers nose lightly and making her break out into high pitched laughter. Harry loved how Cybil could be so sweet and motherly despite the fact that she was so strong in her field; no matter what she still had room in her heart for play.

"Okay honey it's just about time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to Cybil." Heather's smile quickly turned to a frown as she shook her head and made whining noises and Harry sighed. He suddenly felt her weight being lifted from his arms as Cybil took Heather from him.

"How about I tuck her in Harry and you finish cleaning up, that way she won't have a tantrum." Harry could only nod in agreement, taken back by the kind gesture. She had probably just worked a long shift and this wasn't her responsibility but still she offered to help. She made her way to the bedroom door and asked Cheryl if she'd like to hear a story as Harry returned to the dishwasher to load the last few plates. Only five minutes had passed and Cybil was already back in the main room, Heather had fallen asleep after only a few pages of the book had been read. Harry was sitting in his arm chair which was the only piece of furniture in front of the TV. When he saw Cybil come back he looked around frantically for something she could sit on but saw nothing and so he began to stand up but stopped when she found her own spot on the arm of the chair. He settled back down as they both watched random commercials pop up.

"Your daughter is adorable Harry, I'm glad to see all's going well for you after, well you know..." he shut his eyes slightly for a moment not wanting to remember that time.

"Yeah, sometimes it's been hard but I've pulled through for her. I would have never had her if it wasn't for your help, I'm forever grateful to you." He said looking up and she smiled brushing a strand of her short hair away. Looking to her side she noticed a book on top of the side table and picked it up reading the title and author in her head.

'Into the Fog by Harry Mason.' She thought. Cybil had no idea he had published a book and she figured it was because he forgot to tell her, but in reality it was because he didn't want it to bring up the painful past. Turning it over the first words her eyes saw were Silent Hill and suddenly the part between her neck and shoulder ached terribly. She dropped the book and groaned in pain, leaning forward as her body prepared to fall but Harry caught her hips fast holding her steady.

"Cybil what's wrong?" he asked and looked down by her feet to see the object she dropped; his novel. He cursed himself for not hiding it before she came but he never knew when that would be so it was just left there. He shut the TV off and stood up still holding onto Cybil as her pain subsided. She looked at him her expression showing a little anger.

"Harry..." she said but was cut off as he put his fingers to his lips pointing to heathers room which they were right near. He motioned for her to follow and they entered his room, closing the door with a click.

"You made our trip in Silent Hill into a novel!?" She said her voice slightly rose.

"Yes, I was frustrated that I couldn't come up with a story idea at the time. You don't understand I needed the money, I couldn't let Heather go hungry." He said hoping she'd understand but by the way she was pacing, her form tense and closed, she wasn't convinced at all.

"So you took the worst time in your life and made it for all to see? Sure no one will know it was real but Harry this isn't the type of thing you create for others enjoyment; it was a horrifying experience for you and me, especially the carousel..." she trailed off a t this part, the area that was hurting a moment ago stung lightly at the mention of that spot. When her and Harry had met up at the carousel, it was not the friendly welcome he had expected. Cybil's body had been taken over by one of the parasites that were attached to all the nurses in the hospital. Although she tried to resist, she couldn't stop herself from attacking Harry trying to both shoot and bludgeon him to death. Any other man would have shot and killed her without a second thought but not him. He ran from the carousel and returned a little while later with a bottle of red liquid; risking his life, he got close and grappled with her despite her strength and poured the liquid onto her parasite. She remembers the burning sensation as the creature removed itself and she heard its pitiful squeal as Harry stomped out its life. Her memories of attacking him were always red and blurry but she still saw them clear as day and they mostly haunted her dreams. She didn't mean to yell at Harry, she was angrier at the pain she felt not him, he saved her life and she'd never forget that.

He saw her shoulders slump forward as her anger melted away and she turned around to face him, a somewhat sad look fell upon her features.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just....been so long and I still can't get over it." She said holding her brow. Harry stood by her side and she never even noticed, too busy trying to rub away the headache that threatened to form.

"Do you remember a month ago when I came to visit you in the hospital?" She nodded slightly before he continued.

"There was something I wanted to tell you but they told me I had to leave before I had a chance. So here is what I was trying to say..." she stared at him making complete eye contact.

"I drove all the way to Brahams when they said you were hurt because the thought of losing you made me feel hollow inside. I've already lost two people I love in my life and I'll be damned if I lose a third." He finished finding it hard to believe that he actually just revealed that to her; he usually kept his thoughts to himself. But he had no regrets when he saw the smile on her face and the blush in her cheeks because she knew exactly what he meant by that and leaned her head on his collar bone.

"I feel the same Harry, I just never found time to tell you." She said as her arms encircled his torso and he returned the gesture. Harry had not gone on a date since his wife died, he'd met plenty of women who were attracted to him but as soon as he mentioned his daughter they wanted nothing to do with him; too afraid of commitment. Cybil didn't care about any of that since she was already a woman who committed herself to protecting people; taking care of Heather was like a vacation. His eyes still closed, Harry never saw Cybil move in to peck him on the cheek but he quickly countered and caught her lips in his. She didn't back away but instead moved closer and held him tight afraid that he'd slip away at any moment.

It had been so long since he'd felt this warmth and love, to experience it again seemed unreal. The kiss was deepened by Cybil as she snuck past his defences and relished the feel of her tongue against his causing him to moan slightly. She pulled away slowly licking her lips to get his flavour and he looked at her a slight blush to his cheeks. Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted more than just a kiss but he was slightly unsure.

"Cybil are you sure you want this?" he asked just to be sure. She stepped back slightly and began to undo the buttons of her uniform.

"I'm a cop. Every day I dance with death and so far I've come out on top; I never know when my life's going to be snuffed out and besides..." she let the garment drop to the floor. "...I haven't done anything like this since high school." She finished blushing slightly at admitting that. Harry was surprised; she'd gone longer without having sex than he had. Maybe people were afraid of her role as a cop like they were afraid of his role as a father; the world had become too judgmental it seemed. He walked to her and knelt down as Cybil gave him a look of confusion. Harry undid her tight pants and grunted as he pulled them off and the underwear went with them. His thumbs gently parted her lips to expose the sensitive pink flesh underneath. The very sight of it excited him and a shiver was sent up his spine as old instincts resurfaced.

His head moved in to kiss the tissue before lapping his tongue over the area repeatedly, feeling Cybil start to shift above him. At first it tickled and then a wonderful heat began to build that had her muscles contracting automatically as soft moans left her. Harry's tongue tasted her milky substance as the natural lubricant began to flow out from her excitement so he decided to move on to something else. Grunting as he rose from his stiff knees, he undid his clothing and was wearing his birthday suit in less than a minute. All that Cybil had left was her bra but she made quick work of that. The two became one again in a heated embrace, their body and souls craving one another as their mouths fought for dominance. Harry fell back taking Cybil with him and he was now sitting on the ground with his back against the side of the bed and the slightly smaller figure pressed against him. Suddenly a click was heard and he felt the cold touch of metal around his wrist. He broke the kiss and looked over to see that she had cleverly cuffed him to the bed post keeping him where she wanted as a coy smile played upon her lips. As she sat on her legs planning her next move Harry was able to get a good look at her; he already knew she was beautiful but with nothing to cover her he could see every move of her muscles that she gained from years of hard work, her legs were as soft as silk showing she took good care of herself, and he breasts were still perky and just the right size for him.

She stroked down his bare navel as her whole form crouched forward, her lips kissing teasingly on his pelvis. Harry had an idea of what she was planning but decided to keep guessing none the less. Warm breath tickled his man hood as she kissed and played along the sensitive skin of the organ, causing his breath to get caught in his throat as his blood rushed through his veins. With enough attention given, his sex soon became excited and Cybil knew it was time from the pained groans she heard him admitting, the light touches like torture on his heated flesh. She had tied him up for dominance and that's what she demanded as her hips straddled over his and a hand ran through his hair. Harry rubbed her lower back gratefully with his free hand and Cybil hugged his head to her chest just enjoying the love they were sharing. Letting go she reached down and wetted her fingers with her juices, then moved to coat his member so there wouldn't be any painful friction upon entering. He kissed her breast for reassurance as she took a deep breath and lowered herself steadily onto her lover.

A groan left her as she filled herself with him and tried to adjust all the time hugging him close; she knew without seeing his face that he was worried but she said she was fine, it would have hurt worse if she were still a virgin. It only took a minute for her to start moving, pulling him out before sitting back down and this time moaning from the pleasure that wracked her sensitive nerves. Cybil continued working her sex on his not at all minding the exercise and Harry couldn't even imagine anymore bliss than what he felt as his cheek rested on her shoulder; his free hand's finger rubbed her clit which helped to stimulate her further. Her strides were long and her panting was deep as her muscles only clenched tighter and tighter, each clasp only building her pleasure inside and very soon she'd reach her limit. Harry hoped she'd get there before him so that he wouldn't accidentally risk releasing in her. Body coated in sweat and heart pounding like a jackhammer, Cybil muffled her deep moan as she let herself go on her beloved friend, her pace gradually slowing down as her climax ended. Harry whispered for her to get off because he felt himself nearing his end and she understood sitting to the side as he finished himself off while whispering her name. They sat side by side as their breathing quieted down, Cybil kissing his neck lovingly and Harry stroking her backside while the biggest grin was spread on his face. They didn't have to say anything, their actions had said it all; they loved each other and without one, the other was nothing. Cybil undid his cuffs and he stood up surprised to find his legs were shaking and she chuckled at this scene before pulling down his covers so they could rest. He climbed in and saw her smile genuinely at him before the lights went out.

Two years passed since that night and Harry had found himself seeing less of Cybil, not because she didn't love him but because her work had become more time consuming. Weird cases had been popping up lately and she seemed to be the only one who was sent on them. He sat down to watch TV and flicked over to the news channel just in time to catch the missing persons report.

"Three months ago, Officer Cybil Bennet was sent to investigate the so called Walter Sullivan case, the lead of which was located in Silent Hill. Since then no one has seen or heard from officer Bennet until just recently when her bike was found crashed and broken just outside the town. No body was found but fowl play is expected; as of now she is presumed dead and we..." Harry didn't mute the TV, his body just blocked out everything around him as a heavy wave of sorrow left him feeling cold. If she had gone to Silent Hill by herself there was no way she'd come back out alive, not after all this time.

'Cybil...' her name seemed like something foreign and far away as he thought of it and he found himself thinking back to what he told her: '_...the thought of losing you made me feel hollow inside.'_ And it was true. She was his better half and when she died, half of him did as well. A broken heart could only be mended so much until it turns to dust.

_Cybil and Harry, the ones who started it all. I hope I did justice and I hope you liked the sad ending; I tried three times at the story for this one till I found one that felt right; its hard writing for something you saw so long ago. Tell me what you thought and thanks to those who review me._


End file.
